The Adventure Begins
by Kojiluvr
Summary: Short story I wrote when I was 10. Aoife and Lydia start their journey as two normal trainers, but things get complicated when they meet Team Avalanche and gain supernatural powers and the ability to turn into digimon! With their new teammates, Josh, Ella and Lydia's cousin, Travis, the two girls must defeat Team Avalanche to save Jolta and the whole Pokémon world! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This was a story i wrote when I was ten. I just want to see if it was any good. I worked on it for two years and got... 45 A5 pages done. :( In my defense, I wasn't as big into writing as I am now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

Aoife was ten years old. She lived in a large house just off the coast of SeaBreeze City with her best friend, Lydia. The next day they would finally be certified to their Pokémon Trainer Licences. The TV was on as they packed their rucksacks with the things they would need. 'I hope everyone enjoys the start of a new life when they become a Pokémon Trainer.' Prof. Ella finished as the programme came to a close and the commercials started. Aoife, who had been deep in thought, came with a bump back to reality as Prof. Ella finished talking and realised that they had finished packing. 'What pokémon are you hoping for?' Lydia asked. 'I think I'll go with… Polberire. I mean, how often do you get a fire-ice type pokémon? Not very often I'm guessing!' Aoife answered.

Lydia laughed. 'True,' she said. 'But I think I'll stick with Splasea. It's so cute. I'm hoping for a girl one.' Aoife didn't answer. 'Earth to Aoife,' Lydia said. 'Snap out of it!' 'Sorry.' Aoife smiled at her friend. Lydia was the adventurous, fort-right, independent kind of girl. But she was also kind, considerate, really funny and sunny. Aoife was an adventurous, gentle, smart girl who always tried to put others before herself. 'I was thinking how much our lives are changing.' 'Not you as well!' groaned Lydia. 'First mom wants to come with us to keep us safe and worries that we won't have enough food to keep us going, and now you're worrying? Ouch! I was just joking!' Aoife had punched Lydia playfully on the arm. 'Girls!' Janet cried coming into the room in her dressing gown, her shoulder length hair in curlers. 'How can you expect yourselves to get up in the morning if you're up this late? It's 11P.M!' Janet hurried them into bed and soon they were fast asleep, dreaming of the next day when they would set off for their big adventure…

'AOIFE, WAKE UP! WE'RE LATE!' Lydia yelled. ( *%^!) 'AOIFE!' 'I'm up, I'm up! Where's the fire?' Aoife asked. 'No fire, or pokémon if we don't get a move on!' Lydia shouted 'WHAT?! I'm coming!' Aoife cried jumping out of bed. They rushed to get their things on, but would they make it? They ran as fast as lightning to get to Prof. Ella's lab, but Lydia started sprinting and Aoife couldn't keep up. When Aoife got there, panting, Lydia yelled at her. 'Aoife, guess what?' 'What?' she yelled back. 'No-one else showed up so the Professor is giving us three pokémon each! If we look after them! It turns out that the Professor said to be there by 12:00. It's only 11:00! Sorry. I heard the TV wrong.' Aoife was overjoyed. 'Seriously? I don't believe it!' she yelled back. 'You had better believe it, and be good with those pokémon to. They're ultra-rare.' Prof. Ella's sudden appearance and speech made them jump about a foot in the air. 'W-we will.' Lydia replied. 'What pokémon do you have?' Aoife asked. Prof. Ella chuckled. 'Curiosity killed the cat! Come with me into the lab.' As the girls followed her in, they looked at each other in delight.

'First of all, we have Polberire and Splasea, but I expect you already know that.' Prof. Ella said. 'Then we have Lavat, Phanorita, Skinx and Seterog. My assistant will show you to the lab room. I myself have a meeting to attend to.' The professor left them with a boy around twelve and went down the hall. The boy smiled. 'Hi. I'm Kevin. I'm the professor's assistant. Come with me please.' He led them to a small lab room near the entrance. 'Take your time. No-one's rushing you.' he said kindly. Aoife chose Polberire, Ouseterog and Phanorita. And Lydia chose Splasea, Lavat and Skinx. 'Treasure this moment,' Kevin advised the girls. 'You'll never get the pleasure of receiving your first pokémon again.' The friends grinned at their three new pokémon and then at each other. 'Try and stop us.' The two girls said at the same time. The two set off on their journey, stopping on the way to the first Gym to say goodbye to everyone.

'I can't believe this is happening.' Lydia's mom said tearfully. Aoife's dad took the girls aside and handed them each a small package. 'Here you go, kids.' He said. 'Use them well.' 'We will.' Aoife replied. The girls set of for Vendgem City, where they would face Watiza, the water-based Gym Leader (who happened to be Aoife's mother). Suddenly, Aoife remembered the packages her dad had given them. 'Hold on a sec,' Aoife said to Lydia, rummaging in her bag. 'My dad gave us something, but we didn't have time to open it.' Aoife pulled two paper thin packages out of her bag, gave Lydia one and started to open hers. It was a Town Map! Instantly recording wherever you had been and sending it to your PC! How did her dad know they would need it? 'This will help us heaps! And there's a hotel near us!' Aoife said. 'No. It's a recycling plant!' Lydia corrected. 'Oh.' Lydia and Aoife continued on the way to Vendgem.

'Ah, so you are my challengers today. My daughter and her friend. Not much to vouch for!' Watiza said jeeringly. Lydia and Aoife had reached Vendgem within the night. They met the Gym Leader who had changed so much. She was no longer the kind mother who made dinner and gave you hot chocolate in the winter. She was in fact, the exact opposite! 'We're not just friends, we're best friends!' Aoife said taking Lydia's hand. 'And when we're together, we can do anything!' They battled for friendship and for the badges. The battle went on and soon Watiza's pokémon had fainted. 'I feel honoured giving these to you. I know future champions when I see them.' At this she turned to Lydia. 'Do me a favour,' she said. 'Look after Aoife. A mother worries about her daughter no-matter what the situation.' Lydia gulped. 'I will.' She replied. They stayed the night with Watiza and then went to have a look around in the morning. But luck was not with them, for they soon met with some unwelcome guests…

'Give us your pokémon, or else!' Commander Icy of Team Avalanche shouted at the Gym Leader. 'You think we're going to listen to some dim-witted guy like you?' Lydia asked half-mocking, half-nervous. Aoife looked admiringly at her friend. She certainly wouldn't be brave enough to do that. 'Oh! You're in for it now, kiddies!' one of the Azoles growled. 'Go get 'em, Commander!' another said. 'I think you've got it the wrong way round! You're the ones that are going down!' Watiza yelled furiously. There was one thing that had not changed about her. She was very protective. She would do anything for love. The girls gazed at her with re-discovered admiration. And so followed the second battle, but this one was not scheduled! Unlike the last, this battle was unfortunately not successful. One pokémon was stolen. And that was Doleamire. Watiza's pokémon. Watiza told them that she was going to find her Doleamire and to stay there, but after an hour, they began to worry. They packed up when they got the ransom note.

We have Watiza! Come to our base, if you dare! We will only steal your pokémon as well! Bwahahahaha!

What would you have done? Anyway, they set off for the building in the middle of the sea. Good thing Splasea knew Surf!

The two set off for the base, wondering what they were about to face. On the way, they met up with more of the Azoles. Naturally, they won the battle that followed. An agreement was made before the battle. 'We get your pokémon if you lose, and if you win, we take you to the base.' said an Azole. 'Deal.' the two girls agreed. So the girls won and the Azoles took them to the base, but not the way they had planned! The Azoles took them to the base, but first, while the girls were celebrating, they didn't notice the Azoles creep up behind them with some rope… 'Help us' Lydia cried. 'It's no use calling for help' an Azole cackled. 'No-one else boats in these waters!' Aoife struggled with the rope. Lydia's hand was right next to her poké belt. 'Lydz, can you reach my belt?' She whispered. 'I think so. Why?' Lydia whispered back. 'Take one of the pokéballs and summon them, quick!' Aoife replied. Lydia fished through the belt and quietly summoned Phanorita. 'Phanorita, use Leaf Stab on the ropes!' Aoife commanded quietly. Soon the ropes were cut and the Azoles didn't notice a thing. They were terribly dim-witted you see.

When they got there, the girls knocked out the Azoles, switched clothes, pinned their hair up and tied the Azoles up. They snuck into the building unnoticed. Or so they thought… 'Commander, they took the bait! They're in the building!' An Azole growled into a walkie-talkie. 'Good. Seal all the exits in case they attempt to escape.' The Commander replied. At this she turned to Watiza who was tied to a pole. 'Your friends are strong.' She said. 'But not strong enough… unless they can burst through a metal cage, they're history!' 'You're wrong!' Watiza cried weakly. 'I believe in them. You'd be surprised how strong friendship and willpower can be (Back to the girls.)!' They were running towards the Commander's office. They burst through the door. 'Girls, go back! It's a trap!' Watiza cried. But alas, she was too late. A cage had dropped to the ground, trapping the girls. They heard someone clapping. It was the Commander. 'Bravo. You were very brave coming to protect your mother, but, you are too late. You are now my prisoners. The key is chained around your mother's neck. So don't try anything, or it's bye-bye fun city!' 'You wouldn't.' Lydia sneered. 'You haven't got the guts!' 'Try me!' The Commander yelled.

'What do you want?' Aoife asked quietly, not quite sure she wanted to find out. The commander smirked. 'I want your pokémon by sunrise. Otherwise, like I said, it's bye-bye fun city!' 'Fine.' Aoife replied, close to tears. 'Just leave mom out of this.' While Aoife was talking, Lydia had noticed that the door wasn't locked. As I said, even the commanders were dim-witted! When the commander left the room, Lydia pointed it out to Aoife. 'The door isn't locked and we can get Phanorita to use Leaf Stab on the ropes again. What do you say?' Lydia asked. 'Okay. Let's do it!' Aoife replied. They opened the door, which, fortunately did not squeak. They cut Watiza lose and made their escape. Luckily, Watiza had already found Doleamire, so that saved them heaps of time. The boat rocked in the sea as it was a stormy night. Watiza was thrilled as she loved water. But she nearly fell into the water and stayed in the seat until she felt safe again. The girls laughed at her antics. Watiza looked at them for a second and then burst out laughing as well. When they were safely back at the Gym, Watiza spoke with them. 'Thank you,' Watiza said. 'You saved my life.' 'Well what are best friends for?' Lydia asked. Everyone started laughing at that. 'We should get going.' Aoife said to Watiza the next morning. 'Take this with you. It should save you time.' Watiza replied. She pressed the next city's Gym badges into their hands. 'You will make good use of them.' 'Thank you, mom.' Aoife whispered, stroking her badge. On the way to Hearlame City, Lydia's Splasea evolved into Splocea and Aoife caught a mighty fine Monkaterta. They made their way gradually to the third Gym. Where they would face Kirea, the Fire-based Gym Leader.

'I can't believe it!' Aoife squealed in excitement to Lydia. 'I know. Neither can I,' Lydia squealed back. 'We're on the way to our third Gym battle!'

Aoife sat down on the hard, earthy ground. They had been camping in the Tingle forest, lost for over a week. Luckily they had stocked up on food at Watiza's Gym before they left. So they were fine for the moment. Lydia was out collecting firewood and, as usual, Aoife was left studying the Town Map. 'Hmmm. We should be just next to a tunnel to Hearlame City, but all I see is forest!'Aoife said, confused. 'Maybe that's because the map is upside-down!' Lydia said startling Aoife with her sudden appearance.' Aoife turned it the other way round. Lydia was right! Aoife blushed in embarrassment. She realised that they had been going the wrong way. 'How did you know?' Aoife asked Lydia. 'Only because I found it when I was collecting the firewood!' Lydia replied. 'Come on, let's get packed.'

The girls left with the feeling someone was following them. And they were right. It was Commander Stormy. Also of Team Avalanche. 'How could two kiddies be witty enough to beat the pants out of Icy?' Stormy thought to herself. Icy had exaggerated the attack and made out that they had defeated her and then hit her over the head. 'Just luck I guess.' She answered herself. She reported back to Global HQ in Tingle forest of what she had seen. Meanwhile, Lydia and Aoife had reached Hearlame City. Where flames were painted on every stone wall and bench, the famous Fire Blower was seen regularly in the square and the buses looked just like fire was sprouting from them. They spent the night at Lydia's cousin, Travis's condo-flat. 'I love your flat, Travis,' Lydia commented as she looked at the giant lava lamp 'It's very…you somehow.' 'Thanks.' Travis replied. The pair stayed the night with Travis and toured the city before challenging the Gym Leader, Kirea.

'People say you can quench fire with a jet of water. I say otherwise. Throw everything you've got at me. You can't win!' Kirea said in his loud, fiery voice. Lydia noticing Aoife was shaking whispered in her ear. 'Remember. We can do this. You gave me self-confidence at our last Gym battle. Did we win? Yes. Believe in yourself!' The girls battled with all their might. They beat their opponent comfortably. 'Congratulations,' Kiria boomed in his fiery voice. 'You both deserve these.' He handed them the Flame Badges. The two left, planning to stay with Travis for one more night before they left for Phsymon City, where they would face Jadea, the Physic type Gym Leader.

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hope I did well!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon any more than Digimon**

'Oh and please take these with you,' Travis said the next day, handing them a PokÉtetch each. 'I have a feeling that you will need them.' The girls left, not knowing that all the PokÉtetches had tracking devices planted on them by Team Avalanche! The evil Boss Torpedo was watching them through the miniature camera. She heard what they were saying and yelled to the Commanders. 'I want every available unit in Physmon City, making a trap for those bratty girls!' 'M'am, yes, m'am!' the Commanders chanted. (Back to the girls!) As the girls walked towards Physmon City, Lydia suddenly pulled Aoife to a halt. 'What's wrong?' Aoife asked, seeing Lydia was looking worried. 'Look at all those signs,' Lydia replied. 'It feels really weird. None of the other city's had all those signs!' Aoife looked where Lydia was pointing. There were a lot of signs. 'I guess,' Aoife said. 'But we have to get there before dark or we'll have to go camping again! Do you want to do that?' Lydia didn't so she followed Aoife.

They went into the city tunnel, or at least they thought they did! They had actually gone into an inflatable tunnel. A.k.a. the trap that Team Avalanche had set for them. They walked in and suddenly mechanical hands sprung from each side of the tunnel and grabbed the girls so that they weren't able to move. 'Lydia, are you alright?' Aoife asked. There was an evil chuckle. 'I think you should be worrying about yourself rather than your friend!' Commander Darcy chuckled evilly again. The girls struggled against the hands binding them to the walls. Then, unexpectedly, Lydia burst free of the hands and ran over to help Aoife. It turns out the hands were made of cheap plastic! Aoife burst free just as Lydia landed. 'Never mess with friends!' Lydia cried furiously. They grabbed every pokéball they could reach and summoned them all at the same time. 'Rats! Looks like I have to retreat! Until next we meet!' Darcy said in her soft, dangerous voice. She disappeared as suddenly as she had appeared. 'That was… more than a little weird,' Lydia said, unsure of what had just happened. 'L-let's get back on the road.' 'Ok.' Aoife agreed. They left the tunnel on the side opposite to the one they came in. They then came to a second tunnel which was not inflatable, but still held a trap. In every corner stood one Azole with some ropes. When the girls came in, the Azoles snuck up behind them and tied them up with the rope. They put a hankie full of chloroform to their noses so when the girls awoke, they were at another base, tied to a thick pole.

'Where… (cough, cough.) where are we?' Lydia asked when they finally came around. Then their eyes slid into focus. They were in another of Team Avalanche's bases. An evil chuckle ran through the air again, but this time there were three of them! 'So, the mouse has finally taken the cheese! Or in other words, you fell into our trap!' Darcy said. 'That inflatable tunnel trap was only a diversion!' Stormy teased. 'Do you think you could scare off a Team Avalanche Commander with a few minor pokémon?' Icy asked, laughing evilly. Aoife glared at them. She felt in her pokébelt for her pokéballs, but they were not there. 'Looking for these?' asked Stormy, holding up Aoife's pokéballs. Lydia did the same. Fortunately, her pokémon were there. Lydia whispered this into Aoife's ear. Aoife had to stifle a giggle. That was so like Team Avalanche. They make sure to take one persons pokéballs, and then forget all about the other persons. Icy saw the small grin. 'What are you laughing at? Tell me!' she screamed. 'Icy, calm down!' Stormy said, shooting a nervous look at the security camera. Lydia suddenly had a brainwave. If they pretended to break the camera, the Commanders would go ballistic and go raving and screaming around the room. Lydia whispered her plan to Aoife who, again, suppressed another giggle.

Aoife called out to Icy. 'Hey Icy. We broke the camera you know. You can't do a thing without it because you can't get some of your helpers if we attack you!' Icy was so red that everyone was sure she would melt. Icy went ranting, screaming and cursing around the room. The Azole at the computer was amazed. Icy was usually so cool. 'Right now she's hot enough to melt!' The Azole yelled to the Boss Torpedo. 'Right… send in all available units to escort the commanders out. And send in another two to watch the prisoners.' Torpedo said in her soft, lethal voice. The Azoles marched in and grabbed each of the Commanders. 'What are you doing? Put me down! Our boss will hear about this!' Icy yelled at the top of her voice. The Azoles marched in and took guard either side of the girls. 'Erm… excuse me,' Lydia said. 'Could I go to the bathroom?' The Azole looked at her. 'I need to go to,' Aoife said. 'I'm positively bursting!' The Azoles looked panicked at this. They untied the ropes and hurried them to the bathroom rapidly. 'Now, there's an open window in there so don't you climb out of it.' One Azole said. 'And her pokémon are in there so don't take those either!' the second Azole growled pointing at Aoife. The window in the bathroom and it was only a foot from the ground.

And they had hid Aoife's pokémon in a hidden cubicle in the toilet as well. They squeezed through the window, just narrowly fitting through. They landed on the soft, marshy land. They ran as fast as lightning towards Physmon City to face Jadea. They ran for cover when they spotted the Commanders again. The Boss had ordered them to go away for the day and leave her in peace. 'I can't believe it!' Icy screeched. 'Boss Torpedo kicks us out for the day! It's like being fired!' Even as the Commanders stalked off, the girls could still hear Icy moaning and complaining as if she were right next to them. Aoife giggled nervously as they darted out of sight of the building.

As they reached Physmon City, Aoife suddenly came to a stop. 'Hey, Lydz. I just thought of something.' She said in barely more than a whisper. Lydia came to a halt and turned around to face Aoife. 'What is it?' Lydia asked, concerned as her friend looked as if she'd seen a ghost. 'We could have been anywhere in Jolta, but how did they know we were going to Physmon City?' She asked. Lydia shrugged. 'Beats me,' she answered. 'But let's not worry about that.' Suddenly, a Talment jumped out from behind a bush. Talment. The Talk-Parchment pokémon. Dexter said. It uses screeches to scare predators off, but really, all it wants is a friend. It helps newspaper reporters write articles and is seldom seen in the wild. Polberire jumped from Aoife's side. Aoife had kept one of her pokémon out of their pokéballs at all times (except at night.) since they set out on their adventure. 'Polberire, use Fire Hazzard!' Aoife said. With one hit, the Talment fainted. Suddenly, a bright light erupted from Polberire. 'It's… evolving!' Aoife gasped in amazement. Suddenly, before their eyes, they saw a Flarvil. Aoife took her pokédex out again.

Flarvil. The Flare pokémon. Dexter said. The evolved form of Polberire. It's special power is revealed when it reaches this stage. It manages to know where pokémon were lost or abanded and helps them find their trainers. 'Wow,' Lydia said. 'I never knew that Pol, I mean Flarvil, had all that power bottled up!' Aoife suddenly looked down at her and saw the of Team Avalanche on the top of the pokÉtetch. Aoife gasped and took off the top half of her pokÉtetch. Lydia stared at her. 'What are you doing?' She asked in amazement. Aoife pulled out the tracking device and showed it to Lydia triumphantly. 'Lydz, they've been following us. That's how they knew we were entering Physmon!' Lydia tore off her pokédex and started to dismantle it. She took out the same device. 'I can't believe it.' She half-whispered. 'I wonder if Travis knew…' Lydia thought of her quiet, reliable and honest cousin. She shook her head vigorously. 'Of course not,' she said out-loud. 'Travis would never do that!' Aoife nodded in agreement. They continued to Physmon City silently, each of them wrapped up in their own thoughts. When they finally found their way through the clearing, they could still not find the tunnel, so they set up camp again.

It was the day after they had set up camp and the girls were still lost in Tingle Forest. Aoife searched through their bags once again, looking for any means of communication or food. She found a small bag of Aero Bubbles left over from yesterdays midnight feast. Suddenly a Patixie popped out from the trees and grabbed the Aero Bubbles. 'Hey! Come back here with those!' Aoife yelled. The Patixie just turned around for a split second, then carried on down the way it came. Aoife heaved a sigh. She kept looking for food and soon managed to salvage a few wild berries, a sandwich and two chocolate bars. As they munched their lunch, the silence grew as they thought about all that had happened during their few, short weeks as pokémon trainers. When they finished eating, Aoife left Lydia studying the map as Aoife went looking for berries. When she returned to their campsite, she found Lydia packing up. 'Did you find the tunnel?' Aoife asked. Lydia nodded briefly. 'Yeah, and it's near here.' She said, trying to stuff the sleeping bags into their rucksacks. As the pair went towards Physmon City, a poster suddenly caught Aoife's attention. Lydia, realising that her friend had stopped, turned around. 'What? Is something wrong?' she asked. Aoife shook her head. She pointed at the poster.

PHYSMON BALL FOR ONE AND ALL!

During the next week in Physmon City, preparations for the Once-A-Year Grand Ball will be underway. Everyone in Physmon, visiting, or even just passing through will be able to attend this event. A fashion show will be in procession and the winner will be awarded two thousand poké! Also, Rosa Parker, this regions most famous fashion designer, will be awarding the best home-made dress designer a week of creating designs for shops! C'mon designers! You might just get a full week of Rosa Parker's Poké-Fashion! First we have a Fashion Show and all applicants are to make their own dresses. Then we have the main ball! So get designing!

As they reached their apartment, Lydia drew in a sharp breath. It was glorious! A full suite to themselves! And Watiza was paying as it was Aoife's birthday the next day. Lydia looked all around her new surroundings. There was two hole rooms at the door. One sitting room and one kitchen. And then there was the bedroom. A bunk bed, a TV and a mini-refrigerator. 'Miss, the limosine that Miss Watiza ordered for you will be ready for you at six o' clock tomorrow evening. If you could meet the driver in the reception area then, it will take you to the ball.' The man announced. 'Oh, thanks… Frazier.' Aoife said in a rather offhanded voice as she looked into the bedroom. When Fraziar left, Aoife looked into the fridge. 'Hmmm… wonder what there is.' Aoife said. She pulled out a bar of chocolate and some smarties. 'Hey, Lydz, you want anything?' Aoife yelled. 'Yeah, could I have a lemonade and a bar of chocolate as well please.' Lydia replied, fascinated by the suite.

As the girls ate, a horrid thought crossed Aoife's mind. 'Hey, Lydz,' Aoife said. 'What if the ball is another trap. Like the last one.' Lydia slowly put down her drink and took a deep breath. 'I've been thinking the same thing actually,' she replied. She frowned. 'But I also think that they would be right idiots to attack us in front of that many people.' Her brow cleared. 'Maybe we should take a chill pill, Aoifz. They aren't going to attack us there.' Aoife nodded slowly. Lydia was right. Who in their right mind would attack two kids at a party with hundreds of eye-witnesses? 'Lydia's right. We should relax a bit.' Aoife thought. She glanced down at her watch and jumped up so fast that she almost fell down again. Lydia stared at her friend in astonishment. 'What's up?' she asked. 'Are we late for that shopping trip you organized?' Aoife nodded. Lydia jumped up as well. 'We'd better get going, NOW!' Aoife shouted. The next few minutes were a blur. Lydia grabbed their credits and Aoife ran around trying to gather all their things at once! Finally they were out the door and got to the taxi just as it was about to leave. The girls went to all the hip stores and bought as much as they could carry. Including several ballgowns.

'I think…that…this was the…best shopping spree…ever!' Lydia said, out of breath. They had stopped for a break in the Freeze Treats ice-cream parlour. Aoife nodded in agreement. 'Let's take a break and get an ice-cream.' Aoife said. 'Ok.' Lydia replied. After a delicious choco-chip ice-cream each, the pair went shopping again. At the last shop, Poké Go, Poké Shop!, the girls spent ages trying on dresses. Finally, they saw the ideal dresses for the ball. 'It's like they were made just for us!' Lydia exclaimed. As she ran their fingers over the soft silk. The girl who had given them their dresses was actually Icy! Icy smiled evilly and whispered to herself. 'You're dresses are made for you and I'll use them at just the right time against you!' Out loud she said 'Do the dresses meet your desires?' Lydia stroked her dark purple, velvet dress again. 'Oh, yes!' She replied in barely more than a whisper. Icy hid another evil smile from the girls. As the girls left, Lydia looked back at Icy across her shoulder. Icy pasted the sweetest, sickliest smile she could muster on her face and waved. Aoife watched her friend. 'What's up?' she asked. Lydia glanced back over her shoulder again. 'I don't know,' she replied. 'It's just that woman. She sends shivers through my very soul!' Aoife stared at her friend. 'I think it's time we went for lunch to end our shopping spree.' Lydia said. 'Besides,' she laughed. 'Shopping makes me hungry!' Aoife grinned. At least Lydia had a great sense of humour.

As the girls got into their ball gowns to get to hair and make-up, Aoife suddenly stopped and went rummaging for something. Lydia stared at her friend. 'What are you doing?' she asked. 'Just… getting something.' Aoife replied. Suddenly she pulled out a pair of costume butterfly wings from her shopping bag. 'These'll go perfectly with my outfit! I knew I could find a use for these!' Aoife exclaimed in delight. Lydia nodded. The butterfly wings with Aoife's dress would make her look just like a butterfly. As the girls rushed to hair and make-up, something ran through Aoife's mind. Watiza. 'I wish she was coming with us. I have an uneasy feeling about this ball again.' Aoife thought. When the girls finally got to hair and make-up, a girl was already waiting for them, tapping her foot impatiently. 'You are ten minutes late! Where have you been?' she asked.

'Just getting ready.' Aoife panted. 'Getting ready? More like sleeping for the past hour!' 'No. I just lost my butterfly wings.' 'It doesn't matter. Just sit down. It won't do to be late for the ball!'

The girls sat down and the hair-and-make-up began. When they were finished, the girls thanked the employees just as they got into the limo. 'Thank you so much for all you've done. We really appreciate it.' Aoife said as she climbed into the limo. 'Yeah, we'll be sure to come back!' Lydia added. The driver pulled away from the hotel and into the night. Lydia looked out through the window. She couldn't believe it. They were going to a ball! They might even have a chance of winning the grand prize! Lydia wasn't all that much into fashion as Aoife was, but it would be amazing if they could see their own designs in shops all over Jolta! Lydia sighed. It probably wasn't going to be them. It was going to be some girl who had been designing for years. Lydia sighed again. It wouldn't be them, but it was so nice to dream about them winning. All to soon, they were at the ball. Aoife still had an un-easy feeling in her stomach. Although she had pushed the thought of the ball being a trap to the back of her mind, she hadn't been able to push it out of her mind entirely. As the girls stepped out of the car, a big cheer arose from the crowd. 'Wow. All this for us?' Lydia whispered, but an announcer shattered their amazement. 'And here she is! The famous Rosa Parker!' Lydia and Aoife sighed. It was so nice to believe that the world was cheering for you like that. Still, it was amazing to be there. Aoife looked at Rosa in wonder. She thought that Rosa would have had warm, dark coloured eyes, and had a wonderous, rose-coloured dress on. But Rosa had steely-blue eyes that sent shivers through their very souls and a dress that had a colder and snowier theme than anyone could have thought possible! 'It almost looks like real snow!' Aoife thought with a shiver. Rosa looked at Aoife and Lydia noticed her friend shivering with the cold. 'Aoife, what's wrong?' Her friend asked in concernation. 'Lydia,' Aoife whispered 'That woman is not Rosa Parker!'

Lydia stared at her friend like she had never seen her before. 'Wh- what?' she stuttered. 'But that's imposible!' Aoife looked at Rosa again. 'Maybe you're right, but I'll be keeping a close eye on our "little star".' Aoife did just that. Throughout the Fashion Show, Aoife watched Rosa very carefully, but she made no move that was out of the ordinary Fashion Sensation. In the Fashion Show, several girls went before the pair, but none of them had the idea they were using. Aoife had dressed up like Polberire and was going to bring hers out as well. Lydia had the same idea, only she was bringing out Splasea with her watery theme. Many a girl had superbly designed outfits and the girls began to feel a bit worried. Neither of their dresses were as good as the red hair's emerald green dress or the Indian girl's Arabian Nights dress in their thoughts. But at their turn, they weren't paralysed with fear. They went together and at their first pose, they each tossed a pokéball in the air and brought out their pokémon. The audience gasped in amazement as their pokémon came out in mid air and turned two summer-saults before each landing with their own pose and after a minute, disappeared with a puff of sparkles.

The audience held their breaths in suspense as Rosa Parks stood to give the results with the rest of the judges. 'Astounding! The pokémon idea was amazing!' Nurse Joy said. 'Not to mention, surprising!' the owner of the Poké-Mall chanted. 'I never expected such a remarkable performance! I think that you two are on your way to an excellent fashion career!' Rosa Parks announced. 'I think we have our winners!' Lydia and Aoife squealed and jumped in the air with joy. Afterwards Rosa Parks presented them with the prize. Two thousand poké and a week of designing! As the girls got changed into their ball gowns, Lydia thought of something. Something that the shopkeeper and Rosa Parks had in common. The steely, icy blue eyes. But she dismissed the thought immediately. How on earth could Rosa Parks and the shopkeeper be Icy? But Lydia's hunch was correct, for Icy, disguised as Rosa, was rejoicing at the thought of how well her plan was going.

The dresses that the girls had bought had automatic timers on them, so when they went off, their pokémon would come towards Icy. If that failed, their were Azoles hidden everywhere and if all else failed, the food was drugged so anyone who ate it would fall, knocked out, on the spot. Icy smirked and suddenly gasped as she saw the real Rosa coming in the door. Icy glanced around and saw all the Azoles sleeping on the ground. Rosa looked towards Icy and gasped. For what she saw was no Icy. She saw herself with the same expression of surprise on her face which turned to an expression of hatred. It reminded her of her sister, Lily, when she told her of her modelling career. Actually, it looked exactly like her sister. Rosa gasped again and realised that it was her sister. Suddenly, hands grabbed her from behind and her scream was muffled. She noticed Icy, as she is now called, watch two particular girls as if she was waiting for something. She wanted to warn them. She had to warn them, but she couldn't get free. Back to Icy. As she watched, she had an idea. If the two girls always beat them when they were together, what would happen if they were separated? She motioned for the Azoles to stay hidden and turned off the timer. She moved twords the girls and invited them for a bite to eat. As soon as they took one bite of the cake Icy offered to them, they dropped down as if dead.

Aoife looked around her. She couldn't see Lydia anywhere. All she could see was darkness. Suddenly lights blazed on all around her and Aoife closed her eyes to stop herself going blind. Now she could see where she was. She was tied to a pole high above the ground. She was in the middle of an arena-like stadium. Suddenly, she saw Lydia. Lydia was near her, tied to a pole as well. Aoife looked down and saw that they were surrounded by Rapidash and Raichu! 'Aoife!' Lydia yelled. 'Lydia!' Aoife yelled back. 'ATTACK!' a voice yelled. Aoife felt a tear trickle down her cheek. A Rapidash lunged at her when all of a sudden, a door burst open and the Rapidash stopped in mid jump. Travis and some rangers ran in. 'Travis!' Lydia said, struggling with the binds. 'Ahhh… a little help over here Trav!' one of the rangers as one of the Raichu lunged unmercifully at him. Travis glanced over his shoulder after making sure that the girls were safe after he helped them get free. 'Girls, run to the nearest town or city and bring some help fast!' he told them, summoning his Pokémon at the same time. His Treeko came out and started fighting the Raichu that the ranger had trouble with. Hesitating at first, the girls rushed out of the hole and ran towards the nearest town. The girls ran to the police station and asked the Officer Jenny to get all officers possible to come with them. As they ran back towards the cave, they heard cries of help. Lydia gasped. That was Travis's voice! Some Azoles had appeared and several were holding Travis back, but with great difficulty. 'Travis!' Lydia cried out. The Azoles looked over at the girls and reached for their pokéballs, but on sight of the squad cars, took out smoke balls instead and had disappeared by the time the smoke had cleared taking Travis with them. Lydia stared at the spot where Travis had vanished as if she couldn't believe what had happened. 'Scour the area!' Officer Jenny commanded. 'They can't have gone far. Suddenly, Lydia toppled backwards and saw black.

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Let me know if I'm doing anything wrong**

**Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. Pokémon! :(**

'Lydia! Lydia are you there?' Lydia's eyelids fluttered open as she stared at Aoife's worried face. She sat up with a groan and looked around the room that she was in. It was the Physmon Suite bedroom that the two had shared before the ball. 'What happened?' Lydia asked with another groan after sitting up fully. 'You kinda blacked out after Travis disappeared.' Aoife replied with a worried look still on her face. Lydia who had lay down again sat bolt right up. 'It's true? I thought I just dreamt that!' Lydia exclaimed. She jumped out of bed and looked at Aoife. 'We need to find him.' she said. Aoife got up too. 'I know we do.' She replied. 'But we need to think about this. We need to get help.' Lydia scowled and sat down on the bed. She knew her friend was right but she couldn't just leave Travis at the mercy of Team Avalanche! It was unthinkable! What could have happened to him? Have they hurt him? All of these questions were bottled up inside Lydia's mind. Aoife, as though sensing Lydia's confusion, put her arm around her friends shoulder. 'But I believe that he's going to be fine. After all, it is Travis we're talking about!' Lydia gave a soft, feeble laugh. But the laugh died out after about only five seconds. 'Who should we ask?' Lydia asked, although she knew the answer herself. 'Your father.' Aoife replied. Lydia's father was an expert at rifts, teleporting and disappearing into no-where. He had shown the girls how to do it and they were unable to do it as it was extremely complex. But her father could and he became second most respected scientist in Jolta. As Lydia picked up her cell to call him, she noticed a text saying:

Come to the old graveyard alone. We will meet you there. Try anything and your friend will get hurt. Tell anyone and your friend will get hurt. Be there at 9:00pm sharp if you want him back. Don't tell anyone. Team A.

Lydia had a half-mind to tell Aoife about the text but she knew that Travis would get hurt if she did. She left a note for Aoife saying where she was going and if she wasn't back in the hour not to come looking for her. Lydia took a deep breath as she neared the old graveyard. It was time to meet Team Avalanche! She saw no-one in the graveyard so she waited. By the time the clock struck nine, she started to hear voices. It was the three commanders. 'I don't see why we need to do this!' complained Darcy. 'My new boots are getting scratched by the thorns!' Stormy nodded in agreement. 'Yeah. Why not let the Azoles do it.' Icy gave a sigh of impatience. She then turned on her heel to look at her comrades. 'Because the Boss chose us and we need to get back in her favouritism.' She explained. 'We've been through this.' She then turned back towards the gate and opened it. Lydia held her breath. She quickly glanced around the wall. She couldn't see Travis anywhere. 'Are you sure she's going to take the bait?' Stormy asked after a few minutes. 'Positive,' Icy replied. 'He's her cousin but,' she said with a smirk, 'He's also our King!' The three chuckled evilly. Lydia had to put her hand to her mouth to stop herself gasping out loud. Even so, Icy looked her way, but seeing nothing, shrugged and continued talking to Darcy and Stormy. Lydia made a run for it. There were two entrances. One by the street and the other going into the church. Lydia went for the church, even though it would take longer. She ran and ran through the dark, empty streets, not even noticing the shouting of officers telling her to slow down. She ran all the way back to the apartment to tell Aoife. But Aoife wasn't there. Lydia sat down on the bed to re-think what she heard. Travis. Team Avalanche's King? It couldn't be. Could it? Lydia put her hand to her forehead at the sudden headache. She noticed her phone was thrown on the bed, where it had not been when she left. Lydia had left it on the table. And the text was open! Aoife had gone to look for Lydia! Lydia leapt off the bed and bolted out of the apartment again. She rushed into the graveyard. Lydia heard the Commanders complaining long before she saw them. Just as she rounded the corner, Lydia noticed a cage with a Phanpy tied up, trying to escape from its binds, but weakening by the second and another cage with a Treeko tied up, apparently asleep. Lydia made to free them both, but a voice made her stop in her tracks. 'Are the children secured?' Icy asked. 'Yes,' a man in a yellow and white checked shirt and jeans replied. 'They are in the cages and have transformed as well. The boy is asleep.' Icy smirked evilly. 'Good.' She said. 'While that blonde kid thinks her cousin is our King, he's actually stuck in a cage as a Treeko and her friend is right beside him!' Lydia gaped and looked at the Phanpy and the Treeko. Could it be possible that they were Aoife and Travis? Lydia moved to open the Phanpy's cage. As she released the Phanpy, there was a sudden flash of light and instead of the Phanpy, Aoife stood in front of Lydia. Aoife glanced around. 'Where are we? Last thing I remember was seeing that weird text on your cell.' Lydia suddenly realized that the shouting had been replaced by the sound of feet pounding. They had seen the flash. She grabbed the Treeko's cage. 'I'll explain later,' she said. 'Right now we need to get a move on!' They rushed out of the graveyard, but the man Icy was talking to was right behind them. Lydia looked back. The man was just about to touch her! She felt a hand on her shoulder, holding her back, and there was a bright flash and Lydia changed into a Lucario. Lydia turned to the man who had changed into a Watchog. Lydia aimed all her energy at the man and used Aura Pulse. The Watchog still stood, as if barely harmed. Lydia turned towards Aoife. 'Get out of here. Take Travis with you. Make sure he's OK.' She said. Aoife hesitated, but seeing Lydia's determination to win, she ran into the darkness. Lydia turned back to the Watchog. There was another bright flash and Lydia transformed into a Tepig! 'You…you have played with my feelings,' she growled. 'But nobody should be allowed to play…with FIRE!' A burst of flame erupted from Lydia and formed around her body. She charged at the Watchog with full force and knocked him to the ground. As soon as she saw that he was dazed after such a force that knocked him to the ground, Lydia ran and ran towards the apartment block. She changed back into herself behind a wall and ran up to Travis and Aoife. Aoife was sitting on the bed, trying to open Travis' cage when she saw Lydia. 'It has some sort of… lock spell on it. I can't open it! And he seems to be getting weaker by the minute!' Aoife grunted, trying to open the cage again. She fell head over heels after a gigantic tug. Lydia moved to help her friend. They touched it at the same time and the bolt came undone. The Treeko started to breath more easily now and when the girls untied it, the Treeko changed back into Travis. Travis woke up a few minutes later and looked at the girls. Lydia had told Aoife what she had heard. Aoife told Lydia that it was just a trick. She had heard the Commander talking to the man about tricking her. Lydia felt ashamed that she had fallen for such a trick, but she couldn't block the suspicions out of her mind. When Travis was sitting up and sipping a cup of tea Aoife had made, Lydia found the courage to ask him. 'Travis,' she said to him. 'Is it true you are the King of Team Avalanche?' Aoife looked up sharply watching Travis. Travis didn't get indignant as Lydia thought he would. He actually looked ashamed. 'It's true,' Travis said and the girls gasped. 'Or it was true. I signed up not knowing what I was doing. When I realized they were trying to hurt you, I went against them. They captured me and accused me of disloyalty so I escaped, but that man caught me and changed me. Now I have abilities I never had before. I can change into any pokémon and I have the ability to read minds. I am going to use these to fight off Team Avalanche so they can no longer steal pokémon or try to take over Jolta.' Lydia sighed with relief. She wouldn't have to fight her cousin now. They would fight together! Travis needed time to rest as he was in the cage for a while and as Travis explained later, the cages had a spell on them to drain energy which destroyed the prisoner if they were in it to long and they could only be opened if best friends were touching it at the same time. The friendship had to be un-breaking or the cage would remain closed. When they left the hotel, the girls first went to the Gym to get their fourth badge. Jadea greeted them and welcomed them to her gym. 'Welcome my challengers,' she said. 'Today you will meet your match at last!' The girls battled with all their might, but there was only one victor. 'Congratulations, Lydia,' Jadea said, handing Lydia her badge. 'I can see you have worked well to win this badge,' at this she turned to Aoife. 'I can also see you have a good strategy and potential, but you must work on your speed.' Aoife was disappointed, but congratulated her friend all the same. 'Congrats, Lydz.' She said. Lydia smiled at her friend. She knew Aoife had wanted the badge, but she sucked it up to congratulate her. 'Thanks.' Lydia replied. As they stepped outside, Travis was waiting for them in Treeko form. He loved testing out his newly found powers. 'Travis! What are you doing here?' Lydia asked in surprise. Travis looked around to make sure no-one was in ear-shot and then turned back to the girls, an urgent look on his face. 'The Commanders are here! All four of them!' Lydia and Aoife looked at each other in confusion. 'Four of them?' Aoife said. 'I thought there was only three!' Lydia exclaimed. Travis shook his head. 'Change into pokémon and follow me. Just don't use one they've seen you in.' He said. Lydia took a deep breath and imagined Pikachu. There was a flash, she looked down and there she was as a Pikachu. Lydia looked over at Aoife. Aoife had changed into a Pidove. She flew up into the air in fascination. She had never transformed without being forced to. Travis himself changed into a Riolu. The two followed Travis into the town square and saw Icy, Darcy, Stormy and a the man that changed them into pokémon. Lydia seethed with anger directed at the man for what he did to Travis and Aoife. Suddenly she gasped. Travis was talking to her mentally! 'I know you're angry,' he said. 'But we need to keep calm. If we run up and try to attack him, he'll recognize us. I went up to him after he transformed me in the form of a Minccino in the middle of a whole pack, but he still singled me out!' Lydia nodded. She had forgotten that Travis could read minds now. They watched in silence at the people who had deceived and attacked them and made them mistrust friends. Lydia had began to think of the man as the Absorber man. He turned and looked at the bush, as if he sensed something was there, but the three friends had ducked behind the bushes with baited breath and seeing nothing, kept walking, but kept a close eye on the bush they were hiding behind. Soon, they were out of sight. Travis turned to look at Aoife and Lydia. 'I think,' he began. 'That we are in for a lot of trouble if those four are here.' Lydia nodded in agreement. 'She took a deep breath and looked at her friends. 'Well,' she said. 'If they're after something, we better get practicing!'

Lydia sat down and watched as Aoife and Travis got ready to battle. Lydia had just finished a battle with her Skinx as a Lavat. The battle had been hard, but Lydia won and now she was exhausted. She gave her Skinx an Oran berry and sat back with a drink of water and her own oran berry to get her strength back as she was battling Aoife next. At first, the battle went in Travis' favour, but when Aoife got a burn on her leg, she touched it, and suddenly, there were several more of her. She gave a quick glance around and realising her advantage, turned to Travis and used Whirlpool. All of the Aoife Clones did as well. Travis took the hit after trying to dodge and lost. When the turned back into humans, Aoife was so confused that Travis explained it to her. 'This must be your power,' he said. 'You can make perfect copies of everyone you touch in pokémon form!' Aoife looked down at her hands in wonder. 'Did I really do that?' She asked in barely over a whisper. Lydia and Travis nodded. 'Yeah!' They said at the exact same moment. Aoife looked at them both and burst out laughing. Lydia then went out onto the battle field to battle Aoife. Aoife was looking her straight in the eye as if to say: No holding back! She quickly transformed into a Sawk and Lydia changed into a Pidove. Aoife gave her a grin, touched herself and made several clones of herself again. She began to use Close Combat along with her clones. Lydia put up her wings to shield herself and she heard a loud pop. She peeked through her wings and saw that Aoife and her clones were frozen in mid air. She quickly realized that this was her power and darted behind Aoife and the A.C.s (Aoife Clones) and pointed her wings at them again. They unfroze and Lydia quickly used Gust on them. All the A.C.s vanished and Aoife turned around the battle continued for a few more minutes before turning in Lydia's favour. Afterwards, the trio sat down, enjoying the pleasant, sunlight and the lazy breeze. 'Our lives have become so different now,' Lydia thought with a sigh. 'A while ago, we just had fun in SeaBreeze City or went into the woods to play with the wild pokémon and go camping or stayed at home and played games with hot chocolate in the evenings. Now we need to fight Team Avalanche and try and become Champions.' She heaved another big sigh. Aoife took another sip of water. Lydia stood up and stretched. 'Well, I'm going to get my pokémon's practice in. I'm challenging the gym again in a while.' She said. 'We can help,' Travis said. 'We can get our pokémon to battle your pokémon. That way we can all get our training in.' Lydia nodded in agreement. The first battle was with Travis. As Jadea was a physic type user, Travis was using Munna, Musharna and Woobat. Lydia was using Purrlion, Liepard and Glameow. Lydia won the first battle, but Travis won the next. It was all down to the last battle. Lydia could see the battle was in Travis' favour, but she didn't give up. At the last minute, Lydia's Purrlion evolved into a Liepard. Lydia beat Travis with one last Shadow Ball. She was ready for Jadea.

As she looked once again into the Gym Leaders eyes, Lydia felt stronger than ever before. She beat Jadea quite easily with her Glameow and two Liepard. She went outside to meet her friends, but seeing the grim look on their faces she knew could only mean one thing. Team Avalanche!

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Am I doing well?**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I only own Lydia, Aoife, Travis and Josh. Not Pokémon.**

'Check this out,' Travis said. 'They're all over the city! They have our information, our names and even our pictures! Some have us in pokémon form. Others even have us in our human form!

Lydia gasped. They were wanted! The public thought they were criminals! But… wait. Two more? That could only mean… 'There are others,' Travis said. 'They caught more and they escaped. We need to find them before they do.' Lydia and Aoife nodded in agreement. 'We can't go randomly searching all over Jolta though,' Lydia said. 'We need a plan.' 'We don't have time! The Gym Leader saw you two. These are plastered everywhere, including the Gym. We have to get out of here!' Travis replied urgently. 'Look!' A mob of angry people was starting to form and it was heading straight to the Gym where they were standing! Quickly they turned into Pidoves and flew up into the sky to avoid being spotted. But the crowd had spotted the bright flash. 'There they are!' someone in the crowd cried. 'Get them!' yelled another. Someone leaped into the air and grabbed Travis. Another grabbed Aoife who was still close to the ground. Lydia felt an emotion stronger then she had ever felt before. Desire. The desire to save her friends. She saw someone coming towards her. Anger boiled up inside her until she could take it no more. 'LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE!' She yelled and a bright light erupted from her, making the crowd shield their eyes. The people that had grabbed Aoife and Travis dropped them to shield their eyes as well. Quickly, they flew up into the air to join Lydia. 'Whoa,' Travis said. 'Thanks. We owe you one.' 'Yeah. But what was that light?' Aoife asked. Travis looked at Lydia and then Aoife, and then back to Lydia. 'I don't know,' Lydia answered. 'I just felt so angry, that I felt this surge of power and then I was surrounded by light.' 'We still have them to worry about,' Aoife said. 'So let's just do something so we can go without them following us.' Travis nodded and Lydia gave Aoife a small wink. She flew over the crowd and used Sing. They fell asleep easily and the trio were able to continue on their journey. They travelled to the place where one of the pokémon-people were last seen. The City of Elements. Elemearthual City. They travelled for days without finding it. But finally, on the eight day, they spotted a glimpse of green. Elemearthual City's tunnel was a giant green temple! Suddenly, they found their way blocked by a charmander. With blue eyes instead of black! 'You Travis, Aoife and Lydia?' it asked. Travis nodded. 'Change into pokémon and follow me.' It then began to walk towards the entrance. Aoife put out her hand to stop him so they could change without having to search for him. She did so and then they changed into pokémon and Aoife put out her hand again. He unfroze and the followed him into a small house in Elemearthual City. They then change into human form again. 'I know why you're here,' he said. 'You want me to join forces with you so you can defeat Team Avalanche.' Lydia nodded. 'But who are you?' she asked. The boy grinned. 'The name's Josh. They caught me off guard and HE grabbed me. He didn't expect me to turn into a Charmander. He expected and Minccino or something like it. Burnt his hand to make him let go of me. Made a run for it before they could grab me. I had luck on my side this time.' He got up. 'Do you want anything to drink?' The friends asked for some water. He gave the glasses to them. He then sat back down. 'I will join you.' He said. 'If you promise me one thing.' Travis looked at Aoife and Lydia. 'What?' they said. 'That we get to kick some snowy but!' Josh replied. The friends grinned. 'OK!' they said. They left the next morning. On the way, Josh told them that he was a journalist, investigating the powers of the newest commander. 'It is said that he could see into the future.' He said. The others gasped. 'And it sure looks that way. That's how he knew where you were and what to do to get to you.' Aoife nodded. That explained a lot. 'But what is your power,' Travis asked. 'You didn't tell us that yet.' Josh grinned. 'I can see into the future as well.' He replied. 'How did you think I knew where you were? I can do it because, well, the truth is that his name is Derick Fodalk and he is my uncle.' He looked a bit ashamed. Lydia felt sorry for him. 'Don't worry,' she said in a comforting voice. 'We don't judge you for what Fodalk did.' Josh nodded. He looked a little better. 'Thanks,' he said. 'I was just kidding about me being able to see into the future though. I don't know what my power is yet.' Travis looked at him and tried to key into his mind to see if he was telling the truth. Josh grinned. 'Don't even try.' Travis gasped. Josh was the first person who could tell if he was keying into their minds. 'B-b-but how did you know?' Travis asked. 'I can feel it.' Josh replied. He looked around him. 'We're here.'

Travis looked around. All he could see was a deserted landscape. He turned back to Josh. 'Josh, where are w… It's you!' Lydia and Aoife glanced towards Josh at Travis' yell. But the figure was no longer Josh's. It was Fodalk's! 'So you finally figured it out,' he said. 'What did you do with Josh?' Aoife yelled. Fodalk grinned evilly. 'He's gone.' Lydia found tears of rage coming to her eyes. 'Why are we here?' Travis asked, keeping a close eye on him. 'TO FINISH WHAT I STARTED!' he yelled leaping at Travis. Travis, surprised at this sudden movement, couldn't react and he was changed into a Treeko again. Fodalk forced him into a cage and Travis began to close his eyes. 'Surprised that he's falling asleep so fast?' Fodalk asked the girls. 'I added more energy to the cages so that they absorb more energy and faster.' At this he lunged at Lydia, who was so angry, she could not move. Aoife ran at her and pushed her out of the way just in time. He grabbed her instead of Lydia. After forcing the struggling, but weak Aoife into a cage, he turned to Lydia yet again. 'Your turn next, girlie.' He growled. Lydia looked at both of her friends, growing weaker and weaker and felt an emotion stronger than ever before growing inside of her. A bright light erupted, causing Fodalk to shield his eyes. When he looked up, Lydia had transformed. She had a mask on in the shape of a Lucario's face. She also had shoes like Lucario's feet and a top and skirt with Lucario's colours and patterns. She moved with amazing swiftness and her hair had grown. Fodalk's heart skipped a beat as he looked at her, but then he remembered why he was there. He lunged at her but she moved out of the way in a split second causing him to keep running. As soon as he passed her, Lydia turned around and shoved him and quickly used Aura Pulse. When he fell to the ground, she quickly an over too Travis and Aoife, but on her way, she tripped over something. She looked at the spot that she had fallen and spotted a cage with a charmander in it. She quickly undid Aoife's cage and got her to help undo Travis's cage. Then together, the trio undid Josh's cage. Then they turned on Fodalk. A bright light erupted from all of them and they changed into super heroes. Aoife had a Phanpy mask and shoes and had a skirt and top like a phanpy. Travis had a Treeko mask and shoes and had pants and a top with Treeko patterns. And Josh had a Charmander mask and shoes and had a pair of pants and a top with Charmander patterns. 'Lesson One,' said Lydia rounding on Fodalk. 'Don't mess with friends.' She aimed an Aura Pulse at him. Fodalk lunged for her. 'Lesson Two,' said Aoife, aiming a Rock Smash at him as well. 'Pay close attention to lesson one.' 'Lesson Three,' said Travis, cooking up a Leaf Storm. 'The bad guys always loose!' He threw Fodalk at the ground for Josh to have a turn. He used Close Combat and sent Fodalk crashing into a tree. He looked at the four friends and changed into a bird-snake Goddess and flew up. 'I'll be back,' he snarled. 'You can count on that! I will find a way to beat you!' 'Yeah,' Travis jeered. 'Good luck with that!' Fodalk disappeared and the friends changed back.

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Final Chapter already! Let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

Lydia woke up the next morning with a feeling of power surging through her. It took her a moment or two to remember what had happened. She smiled to herself remembering everything. Then she lifted herself out of her daydream and started getting up. Aoife, Josh and Travis started to get up as well. They had a long journey ahead of them!

They were journeying for a few hours when they heard distant yells and shrieks coming from a nearby clearing. They ran quietly up to it and nearly exploded trying not to laugh at what they saw. There were the commanders chasing after a particularly cheeky looking Skitty. The Skitty was bounding this way and that until, suddenly, she was cornered. Unfortunately for the commanders, they all chose that time to lunge for the Skitty. The Skitty took a flying leap and landed right in the middle of the bush that the group were hiding in. Suddenly there was a bright flash and Travis heard a voice yell to run for it. They ran blindly. They didn't care where they went as long as it wasn't back there.

They finally came to a point where they could not hear the commanders so they stopped, gasping for breath. Travis looked around. There was a new girl with them. She had long, auburn-coloured hair and bright green eyes. She had a cheeky look about her. A cheeky look that he had seen somewhere…

When they stopped panting and gasping for breath, they sat down for a drink. Suddenly Travis remembered the look the skitty whore. The exact same look. They sat down and Aoife handed around bottles of water. Travis gulped his down, grateful for the coldness of the drink after their long sprint. 'Who are you?' Travis jumped and looked around. It was Josh who spoke. He seemed surprised himself at what he had said and turned a violent shade of red. The girl didn't seem to mind. 'Ella,' she replied. 'And thanks for the water.' That was directed at Aoife. Aoife nodded. Suddenly Ella gave them a scared look. 'Y-you didn't see that flash of light, did you?' Travis realised that she thought they would turn her in to Team Avalanche. He knew Team Avalanche. He hated to think what they would do to Ella if she got caught. To any of them if they got caught. Aoife nodded before Travis could do anything to stop her. Ella got up and made as if to run off again when Aoife realised her mistake. 'Don't go! We know! We're poké-shifters too!' Ella still looked unsure. 'Prove it!' Travis had been expecting it. They all changed into pokémon and back again. Ella looked a bit wary, but seemed to trust them more. 'Trust us!' Travis spoke in her mind. 'We don't want to harm you in any way.' Ella jumped. Then seemed to relax as she realised who it was. She looked at the four of them and said the three words that made them five. 'I trust you.'

**I know this chapter's short, but I was only 10!**


End file.
